1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to the configuration of networked voice communications devices (NVCD), and more particularly, controlling the audio characteristics thereof. Specifically, various embodiments are directed to the networked control of audio characteristics of Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephones.
2. Description of the Background Art
Advances in reliability, performance, and cost effectiveness of packet-switched networks are motivating a transition to utilize such networks for communications traditionally carried over switched-circuit telephone networks. This trend can be readily appreciated in the area of voice communications, where Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephony is being used to supplement, and in some cases, replace, telephone networks based upon the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).
The flexible nature of packet switched networking can permit VoIP telephones to have a high degree of flexibility for configuration, customization, and administration. Through the implementation of operational software, VoIP telephone functionality may be tailored in a wide variety of ways. For example, network settings, specific user preferences (e.g., preferred language, dialing rules, voice-mail preferences, display attributes, etc.), and/or settings based upon the VoIP telephone's environment may be altered by changing its operational software.
Because a VoIP telephone can be deployed in many types of environments, it may be desirable to adjust the audio parameters of the VoIP telephone for the environment in which it is placed. For example, even within a single network, VoIP telephones may be placed in surroundings having widely varying acoustic properties, such as, for example, call centers, reception areas, offices having various sizes and decor, and/or other types of areas. By altering the operational software, one or more audio parameters may be changed to optimize both the transmit and receive sound quality of the VoIP telephone.
Altering the operational software of the VoIP telephone conventionally involves having a software developer or engineer actually modify the operational software source code to adjust the hard-coded audio parameters, compiling and/or linking the operational software to place it in executable form, and transferring the executable code to the VoIP telephone. The compiling and linking operations may be referred to as “rebuilding” the software. The modification of the operational source code and/or the transfer of the executable code to the VoIP telephone may be performed by at a centralized server, by a technician or administrator, which may download the executable code to the VoIP telephone via a network.
However, modifying the actual operational software to customize the audio characteristics of the VoIP telephone may be a time consuming and thus costly process. This effort may be compounded as it can take several iterations of changing the operational software and testing the targeted VoIP telephone in its environment to optimize its audio characteristics to the user's satisfaction. Moreover, altering the operational software can present additional risks of inadvertently introducing “bugs” into the operational software. Such risks may likely increase proportionally with the number of times the software is modified, and with the number of people involved in making the modifications.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial for methods and apparatus to allow the customization of the audio characteristics of VoIP telephones for a wide variety of operational environments in an efficient and economical manner.